Dyskusja użytkownika:Nathan2000
Hi Nathan2000 -- we are excited to have DeusExWiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Justin Lynn Witaj! Witaj! Pozwolisz, że wykorzystam na swojej wiki dwa Twoje szablony: broń infobox oraz automatycznie jeden o dziwnej nazwie nagłówek dodaj. Jeśli możesz powiedz z jakiej wiki je pobrałeś i ew. przetłumaczyłeś. O odp. proszę na http://pl.unreal.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Lefti . --Lefti 09:41, 9 lip 2008 (UTC) :Dzięki, właśnie przerabiam ten infobox pod moją wiki z wykorzystaniem wszystkich pobocznych. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Niebawem dam znać i jeśli będzie trzeba to poproszę o pomoc. --Lefti 14:20, 9 lip 2008 (UTC) Sylwester! Elo, Nathan2000! Widze, że tak jak ja spędzasz ten wieczór sylwestrowy przed kompem! Wypijmy dzisiaj za serię DX! Layout Tak sobie myślę że może warto by pomyśleć o zmianie strony głównej oraz ogólnie o wizualnej zmianie całej wiki - tak żeby jakoś się wyróżniała. Na początek można by zrobić jakiś banner na całą szerokość strony jak np. tu http://lost.wikia.com. Do tego jakieś nagłówki; w podanej wiki, jak widać są zaokrąglone. Jeszcze co do strony głównej. Zmienił bym jej zawartość. Nie wiem jeszcze co bym tam umieścił, ale jak się przyjrzę innym wiki to dam znać. Co do bannera to rzucę hasło na forum, może ktoś będzie miał ochotę zrobić. Co Ty na to? : Nie jestem pewien czy zmiana layoutu "na początek" ma sens. Jak już edytować to cały wygląd, tak żeby wszystko ze sobą pasowało. Zrobić to można przy pomocy pliku MediaWiki:Monaco.css (oczywiście najpierw go trzeba utworzyć). Więcej przykładów zmienionych graficznie Wikii możesz znaleźć na tej stronie.--Nathan2000 11:09, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) :: To zrobimy tak: jeśli dostaniemy jakiś banner i będzie naprawdę dobry to nie wstawimy go od razu tylko posiedzimy nad całym layoutem żeby dostosować go do tego bannera. Nexusdx 11:23, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Jako że będę go edytował metodą prób i błędów, da się jakoś zrobić żeby na razie moje zmiany nie miały wpływu na stronę główną i jednocześnie był dostępny jakiś poboczny podgląd? Nexusdx 11:28, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Po prostu to edytuj, zmiany na początku nie będą widoczne. Żeby je włączyć dla wszystkich użytkowników, w panelu administracyjnym należy wybrać "Set the default theme for this wiki: Custom". Do testów możesz używać adresu http://deusex.wikia.com/index.php?title=Strona_g%B3%F3wna&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom - wtedy system włącza zmiany tylko na twój użytek.--Nathan2000 11:46, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) PS: W jaki sposób zostało zakotwiczone obecne logo? Nie widzę opcji jego zmiany. : Logo to plik o nazwie Wiki.png. Cokolwiek z nim zrobisz, automatycznie zostanie odzwierciedlone na całej Wikii.--Nathan2000 11:09, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) PS2: Czy obrazki Mako http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Mako_ballistics.jpg czy np. Paula Dentona http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Pauldenton.jpg nie są przypadkiem za ciemne? Na moim monitorze CRC takie się właśnie wydają, ale może na LCD są jaśniejsze? Warto je (i inne) rozjaśniać? Nexusdx 09:28, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) : U mnie jest w porządku, ale jeśli u na twoim komputerze wydają się za ciemne, lepiej rozjaśnić.--Nathan2000 11:09, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Jeśli są OK, to jednak nie będę zmieniał. Szkoda czasu. U mnie zawsze wszystko jest mniej wyraźne bo światło z okna pada prostopadle do monitora. Nexusdx 11:23, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:37, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana adresu Witam, jestem Paweł z Wikia Gaming Teamu. W celu dostosowania adresów do obecnych zasad Wikii, polska Deus Ex Wiki została przeniesiona pod adres pl.deusex.wikia.com, zaś pod adres deusex.wikia.com przeniesiona została wersja angielska. Aby poinformować użytkowników o zmianie, na angielskiej wiki pojawi się teraz za to link do wersji polskiej w nagłówku strony (sitenotice). Ausir(talk) 21:11, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Hej Jesteś założycielem, ja chcę adoptowac tą wikię, ty ja widocznie opuściłem włacznie z adminami i reszta władzy. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko oddania mi Wiki do spoko. Jeśli nie odpowiesz też spoko bo wikia będzie moja. No to jeśli chcesz się za nią wziąść to radze ci tu wrócić edytowac, pomagać , rozbudowywać i poprostu wrócić. SpectraMH 13:57, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC)